It is often the desire of the retailer to display certain types of merchandise by hanging the merchandise on a wall or fixture. Normally, such merchandise is merely hooked onto the wall or fixture, or in the case of larger items, such as children's toy cars or the like, cables are used to hold the item against the wall. Not only could such support be unsafe, but also such does not permit the carrying of merchandise in a suspended-animation type of configuration, which desirably presents a unique, attractive, and eye-catching manner of displaying merchandise in the retail establishment.
Such a display is not easy to accomplish, and in known displays, the merchandise normally extends perpendicularly outward from or parallel to the wall or fixture. However, the retailer, if space allows, would often want the customer to observe the merchandise from a perspective view, and as such, the merchandise would have to be suspended at some angle to the wall or fixture. To date, there is no known device which can allow the retailer to create such a display whereby the merchandise can be suspended at an angle to the wall or fixture as selected by the retailer.